ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Academy Episodes
Hyrule Academy is a TV show that lasted from June 22, 2022 to April 16, 2031. It aired for nine seasons. It is the most popular show on Nintendo Network. It is rated TV-PG. Season 1 S1 E1: Pilot Plot: Hyrule is excited (and sad) because the first day of school has arrived! Chris, the Prince of Hyrule arrives at Hyrule Academy, the school he‘s been going to since he was in Kindergarten. However, he notices that things have changed for the worst and he decides to help by selling objects. Chris and the gang go down to Kakariko and sell stuff and collect money to help the school. Opening Scene: Chris is seen carrying a enormous amount of luggage. He complains to his dad because he didn’t bring a servant. His dad leaves and Chris has a hard time pulling the luggage. Darunia comes and helps him carry the lagguage. Closing Scene: After splitting all the money, Chris only has $121.23 to give to the principal. He goes to the office and tells her that the money is for the school. She puts the money and thanks him, escorting him because she is in the middle of a call. Chris leaves and yells, “Dang it!” S1 E2: Dance Plot: Hyrule Academy is hosting the 296th Annual Welcome to 9th Grade Dance! Love is in the air with Darunia and Saria dating and Percy and Callie have a crush on each other, but can Chris get a couple and can Chris help Nabooru get a boyfriend? Chris asks out a bunch of girls and he tries to get Nabooru to do the same, while ignoring Saria‘s and Darunia‘s obnoxious love. Opening Scene: Chris is in Ms. Gaines Room when all of a sudden a marching band comes in. Chris admits that he hates it when obnoxious bands bust in to the room. Percy, scared the crap out of him, angerly asks, “What do you want!?!?” They tell them about the dance and everyone is happy again. Closing Scene: Chris is sitting with his girlfriend on a bench with Nabouru when Nabouru’s crush walks by. Impa walks by too, sitting away from him. However, he walks up to Impa and kisses her, shocking Chris, and Nabouru bursts into tears. S1 E3: Club Plot: Chris starts French Club, Tennis Club, Guys Club (How to get a girlfriend), Helpers Club and Computer Club. The clubs start out nice, as his friends are the only ones in the club, but then more and more people join! Chris must control all the clubs and keep them stable or else chaos will unfold! Opening Scene: Chris is in a line when we see a paper saying, ”Build your own club.” He gets to the front of the line, writing down five clubs. The person asks, “Are you sure you want to write all of these?” and Chris responds, “I am damn sure!“ Closing Scene: Chris is sitting down at a table with Percy and Darunia when they ask him if he is alright because of all the clubs. He replies,” Jamais été mieux,” meaning, “Never been better,” in French. S1 E4: Gym Plot: Fall Gym testing has arrived! One of the tests are the push-ups, which the girls get easy push-ups and the boys get hard push-ups. The tomboys complain that they want to do the hard push-ups, and the boys want the easy push-ups, so the school soon becomes paralyzed with riots. Opening Scene: Percy, Chris and Darunia complain about the communal showers and the lack of changing stations. They do ”changing protocol,” (Guard each other while the person in the middle changes) and they head to gym. Closing Scene: Everyone is playing in the gym, and a twelfth grader starts throwing dodgeballs at everyone. __FORCETOC__ Category:Hyrule Academy TV Show Category:TV Shows Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Network Category:TV-PG-V